Mon histoire
by MlleKlaroline
Summary: Bonjour, moi c'est Ivy. Ivy Mikealson. J'ai 16 ans, je vis à Mystic Falls, j'ai les cheveux blonds et j'ai un terrible accent anglophone. Je tiens ça de mon père ! (Mention de Klaroline et Stebekah)/ OS


**Bonsoir tout le monde :) !**

**Alors je vous poste un petit OS en attendant la suite de ma fic_Arms of relief_ sur du Klaroline**

**Alors cet OS aura des mentions de Klaroline et de Stebekah. **

**Je vous laisse le découvrir j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lectutre :)**

* * *

Bonjour,

Moi c'est Ivy. Ivy Mikealson. J'ai 16 ans, je vis à Mystic Falls, j'ai les cheveux blonds et j'ai un terrible accent anglophone. Je tiens ça de mon père !

Je pense que vous avez deviné qui est mon petit papa. Niklaus Mikealson, le seul l'unique, l'hybride originel. Je vais pas vous parler de lui vous connaissez déjà son histoire bien remplie.

Oui, oui je sais tout sur son passé ! Il me l'a raconté même si il lui a fallut un grand courage pour me le dire. Il ne voulait pas que je l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre, que ça lui retombe dessus un jour.

J'étais surprise, c'est normal, apprendre que son père est un tueur ça fait quelque chose. Mais j'avais apprécié qu'il me le dise et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir ni le juger. Il m'avait expliqué pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte, en avouant parfois que c'était sur des coups de colère. Bah quoi, moi aussi des fois je m'emporte, limite à tuer quelqu'un, je tiens ça aussi de lui me direz-vous !

Ces révélations n'avaient pas changés mes sentiments pour lui. C'est mon père, mon confident, mon protecteur, l'amour de ma vie quoi.

Ma maman est morte pendant l'accouchement je ne l'ai donc pas connue. Mais mon père m'avait raconté comme elle était, il m'avait aussi avoué qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Cela me fit quelque chose tout de même. Mais il m'avait affirmé qu'il avait tout fait pour la protéger durant sa grossesse.

Il m'a donc élevé seul alors qu'il n'avait aucun savoir faire en terme d'éducation. Pourtant il s'en ai très bien sorti. Il avait cependant et il l'a toujours, l'aide d'oncle Elijah et de tante Bekah !

Ah mon oncle Elijah, qu'est ce que je l'aime. Toujours à savoir me canaliser dans mes moments de colère. Il a un sang froid énorme et est d'une noblesse waouuh, il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire. Je l'admire tellement ! C'est un parfait gentleman soit dit en passant, toujours avec son costume de pingouin. Combien de fois j'ai insisté pour qu'il mette ne serait-ce qu'un jean. A mon grand regret je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Mais un jour je l'aurais !

Grâce à lui je suis une grande amatrice de littérature et d'histoire. J'aime quand il me raconte des histoires vraies, oui parce que celles en cours sont parfois fausses et d'un ennuie à assommer un bœuf vivant. Bon j'en étais où moi, ah oui, je suis fasciné par la manière dont il me conte ses péripéties.

De plus, avec mon don pour la peinture j'aime beaucoup illustrer ses histoires. Oui encore un aspect dont j'ai hérité de mon père. J'ai hérité beaucoup de choses de mon père, il me dit souvent qu'il avait l'impression de se voir en moi. C'est ce que me rabâche d'ailleurs à longueur de journée ma tante.

Ma tante Bekah, mon modèle, ma vie, c'est la plus belle du monde. Toujours élégante, avec ses magnifiques cheveux blonds , toujours bien maquillée, et habillée. Elle peu être très classe, très chic puis parfois décontracté tout en restant belle et sexy.

Je ne compte plus les tenues qu'elle m'a offerte. Elles sont toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Elle me les ramène de ses voyages dans différents pays ou alors elles les achète durant nos multiples journée de shopping. Heureusement que mon père à de l'argent sinon on dormirait à même le sol au fin fond de la forêt. On y allait pratiquement toutes les semaines au grand regret de mon père. Mais bon, ma tante lui sortait tout le temps « Nik, on est des filles, c'est vital, tu peux pas comprendre » ! Elle me fait rire à chaque fois et voir la tête de mon père complètement blasé estt encore plus marrant.

Bon assez parlé d'eux, vous les connaissez déjà tous, je vais vous parler de moi, si ça vous intéresse !

Je suis un hybride, donc à moitié vampire et à moitié loup garou sauf que mon côté loup garou est un peu plus développé que celui de vampire.

Ca a un énorme avantage, car je peux me transformer à ma guise, à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit. Je n'ai pas besoin de la pleine lune pour que mon côté animal ressorte. Mais le plus important, je ne ressent rien durant ma transformation. C'est indolore et la transition ne dure même pas 1 min. C'est un peu comme une métamorphose.

Parfois je vais dans la forêt et je vais courir sous ma forme animale. Ca fait tellement du bien de ressentir la nature sous ses pattes, renifler l'odeur de la faune et la flore. Je pourrais y passer ma vie !

Pour ce qui est de mon physique animal, je ressemble beaucoup à mon père sauf que je suis moins grande, beaucoup moins même et moins magnifique.

La première fois qu'il s'est transformé j'ai été vraiment choqué de le voir souffrir, je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'était d'une telle violence mon Dieu! Je pouvais entendre tout ses os se briser un par un. C'était un calvaire ! Mais après j'ai vite oublié devant le spectacle auquel j'assistais. J'étais devant un énorme loup blanc aux pattes marrons, il était d'une beauté que ça en est indescriptible. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

Ah oui aussi, j'ai beaucoup de mal à canaliser ma colère. Je pense que c'est le côté loup et le caractère de mon père qui ressort. Bah tiens y'a même pas 3 jours, il y a un gars il m'a tellement énervé par ses propos très dégradant que je lui ai foutu mon poing dans son nez. Il s'en rappelle encore parce que quand il me vois il détale direct . Ahahah il ne faut pas me chercher, un conseil !

Bon de quoi je pourrais vous parler. Ah oui, je suis sûre que vous vous demandez pourquoi j'habite à Mystic Falls et non à la Nouvelle Orléans. Je vais vous raconter l'histoire si vous voulez bien. Faut s'accrocher elle est longue, mais j'ai le temps j'ai cours que dans un heure.

Alors pas besoin de vous raconter le début de l'histoire vous la connaissait. Je vais commencer par les événements après ma naissance.

Après ma naissance mon père, ma tante et mon oncle m'ont élevé tout en continuant leur guerre contre Marcel et les autres. Les sorcières n'étaient plus très fiables convaincu que je nuirais à leur espèce. Elles ont elle aussi commencé à vouloir me prendre et me faire je ne sais quoi. Mais heureusement, j'avais et j'ai toujours d'ailleurs des bon gardes du corps.

Un jour, je devais avoir 10 ans, Marcel avait vraiment été trop loin, il avait réussi me kidnapper je ne sais comment. Mon père était fou de rage qu'il avait tout détruit sur son passage, je ne sais même pas combien il en a tué ! Et avec l'aide de mon oncle il a pu rentrer dans le manoir de Marcel et il l'a tué, je crois que c'est la seule fois de sa vie où son niveau de colère a été aussi haut.

Du coup, il n'y avait plus d'ennemis potentiels à part les socières. Malgré le fait qu'elles me voulaient du mal, il les a laissé utiliser leur magie de nouveaux pour leur montrant qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal et qu'il fallait mieux un royaume en paix qu'un royaume en guerre.

C'est ainsi que mon père est arrivé à la tête de la Nouvelle Orléans. Cependant, je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas très heureux enfin, il ne paraissait pas heureux. Même avant, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait. Je lui avais souvent posé la question mais il me répondait que tout allait bien. J'étais petite donc je le croyais.

Jusqu'au jour où je suis rentré dans son atelier de peinture et j'y ai découvert un magnifique portrait. Une jeune femme blonde, elle devait avoir 17-18 ans. Elle avait les cheveux attachés, seulement deux petites boucles lâchées sur son visage, avec un regard magnifique et un sourire d'ange. Je me rappelle j'étais resté là, à la regarder en me posant des milliers de questions. Mais la plus importante, c'était qui ?

Je ne voulais pas demandé à mon père directement, je ne voulais pas le mettre dans l'embarras. Donc je suis allé voir tante Bekah. Au départ elle était réticente, elle ne savait pas trop si il fallait qu'elle m'en parle ou pas. Mais elle a finalement vendu la mèche et m'a tout raconté à propos de Caroline et de l'amour dont mon père éprouvait pour elle. J'en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement j'avais mal pour lui. C'était donc ça, il avait sacrifié son amour pour elle pour moi en quelque sorte un. Je me sentais un peu coupable quand même. Ma tante m'avait rassuré en me disant que non mais j'étais quand même mal.

J'ai voulu me rattraper et sans en parler à qui que se soit j'ai contacté Caroline ! J'avais peur de ne pas trouver son numéro ou qu'elle n'habite plus à Mystic Falls. Mais non, elle y vivait toujours et j'ai pu l'avoir au téléphone.

La première conversation téléphonique avait été bizarre. Quand je me suis présentée elle a mis un temps de réaction avant de me répondre. En y réfléchissant je n'aurais pas du être autant directe. M'enfin, ensuite elle m'a parlé volontiers, on a discuté pendant un bon moment. Je lui ai expliqué la situation, enfin toute mon histoire et donc celle de mon père. Je lui ai expliqué aussi pour le tableau, elle en fut très flattée et m'a raconté l'histoire de son dessin avec les chevaux. J'ai vraiment été étonnée qu'elle me raconte cela alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas il y a une heure de cela.

On a ensuite parlé de tout et de rien, de mon père, de ses études, de Mystic Falls.

Après plus de 3H de discussions nous avons raccrochés. Elle m'avait donnée vraiment une bonne impression et elle avait l'air tellement gentille. Il fallait que je lui reparle, mais surtout que je la vois.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées par la suite et on s'envoyait des textos et on s'appelait régulièrement. Ma tante était au courant et avait même reprit contact avec elle. Tout ça bien sûr dans le dos de mon père, je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache.

J'avais diz ans je ne connaissais rien de la vie, mais je voulais tellement le bonheur de mon père. J'ai donc eu l'idée du siècle, même du millénaire je pense. Et je savais que si je n'avais pas donné un petit coup de pouce au destin on serait toujours à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Enfait c'est simple, je voulais visiter la ville de Mystic Falls. Je savais que mon père a un manoir donc pas de problèmes pour l'hébergement. Et donc j'ai soumis l'idée à mon père d'aller en vacances là bas. Je n'y serais jamais arrivé dans l'appuie de ma tante chérie. Caroline était d'accord, elle voulait revoir mon père aussi ça c'était certain. Et c'est après quelques jours de négociation qu'on est parti à Mystic Falls pour deux semaines. Enfin c'était prévu comme ça. Parce que ça fait six ans qu'on est en vacances ici hein !

On avait tout mit en œuvre pour que Caroline soit là à notre arrivée. Oh mon Dieu, si j'aurais pu prendre la tête de mon père en photo quand il l'a vu ! C'était trop drôle et émouvant à la fois. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage. Il était vraiment heureux de la retrouver ça se voyait. Caroline aussi d'ailleurs ! Ils étaient tout timides c'était vraiment mignon.

J'étais tellement heureuse de la rencontrer. Enfin ! Elle était encore plus magnifique en vrai que sur le tableau.

On aurait dit qu'on se connaissait depuis des années. Mon père fut d'ailleurs très surpris de nous voir comme ça et bien sur on lui a tout expliqué. Bizarrement il se s'est pas fâché et a même été fier de moi.

Au fil des jours, on a apprit à se connaître un peu plus, j'étais très contente aussi qu'avec ma tante elles s'entendent bien !

De fil en aiguille, mon père et Caroline se sont avoués leur sentiments, au bouts de deux semaines quand même hein, alors que ça faisait plus de dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu ! Je vous dis pas avec ma tante comment on arrêtait pas de leur dire d'aller l'un vers l'autre. Rien a faire, des têtes de mules ces deux la ! Mais tout est bien qui fini bien, ils sont ensemble maintenant depuis maintenant, euuuh attendez je compte, cinq ans !

Tout comme Stefan et ma tante ! Ils sont trop mignons ensemble ça en est presque déprimant ! Si, si je vous assure ! Stefan, c'est un amour, je crois que je suis aussi amoureuse de lui, mais bon trop tard l'est déjà prit ! Non je rigole, je l'aime comme un grand frère !

Pour ce qui est des autres amis de Care et Stefan je ne les connais pas appart Katherine, ou Katherina comme dirait mon père et mon oncle. Les autres ont fait leur vie autre part, et apparemment c'est pas plus mal ! Ah oui et je peux vous assurez que si je vois Tyler je le tue sur le champ . Non mais, déjà mon père qu'il l'a laissé revenir en ville, oui parce que je suis au courant de ça aussi, et il n'est même pas revenu mais encore plus pire, il n'a même pas appelé une seule fois. Pauvre Caroline, je la plains. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle n'est pas venu à la Nouvelle Orléans. Enfin bref, mon père et elle sont en couple c'est l'essentiel.

Ah oui et du coup, je me suis égaré. Enfait, pour le fin mot de l'histoire, on est resté à Mystic Falls parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de cette ville. Même si c'est une petite ville paumée, je sais pas je suis tombée sous le charme. Ma tante voulait rester aussi à cause de Stefan et bien sur mon père ne pouvait pas quitter Caroline.

On pouvait rentrer à la Nouvelle-Orléans mais on voulait tellement rester ici. Je ne remercierai jamais mon père qui a abandonné SA ville pour nous. Je me rappellerais toujours de sa phrase quand ils nous a exposé son choix « Mon statut et mon règne là bas ne valent rien à côté de votre bonheur. Si vous êtes heureuses ici moi ça me va » ! J'avais les larmes aux yeux tellement il avait dit sérieusement et avec douceur.

Et me voici, me voilà, au lycée de Mystic Falls. Habitant dans le grand manoir. J'ai une immense chambre, mon père et Care en ont une, Stefan et ma tante aussi et mon oncle Elijah aussi. Tout seul le pauvre, il me fait de la peine, j'ai essayé de le faire sortir un peu, mais rien n'y fait. Mais j'ai l'impression que Katherine est vraiment une personne importante pour lui. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander.

Oh j'entends la sonnerie pour aller en cours, j'vous laisse je vais être en retard. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous raconter ma petite histoire. Je vous dis à bientôt peut-être !

* * *

**Voilà :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plut :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)**

**A bientôt :D**


End file.
